infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Asus WL-500g Premium v2.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Asus / WL-500GP v2.0 __TOC__ WARNING: It is recommended to use ASUS Firmware restoration tool for ASUS routers initial flash (use *.TRX file) NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = MSQWL500GPV2 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG (SoC)(BCM5354) MIPS Rev = R1 CPU Speed = 240MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = MX 29LV640BBTC-900 Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = 7995392 bytes RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = Samsung 710 K4H511638D-UCCC nvram Size = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG (SoC) Port-based vlan = Yes http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=479992&highlight=#479992 http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=481069&highlight=#481069 802.1q vlan = Yes http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=479992&highlight=#479992 http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=481069&highlight=#481069 Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 5 Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = 2 x USB 2.0 Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 rc7 - build 9264 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG (SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = RP-SMA Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz - 2.5GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = wl0=13 Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * Asus WL-500gP v2.0 * Clock Timing Bug Flashing DD-WRT The easiest, most reliable method to flash to 3rd party firmware is to use ASUS Firmware Restoration tool that comes on the CD bundled with the product. There is no firmware size limit requiring you to flash dd-wrt mini first; you can go ahead and flash dd-wrt mega right from the start. When flashing from 3rd party firmware to other 3rd party firmware, just use the firmware upgrade utility in the web GUI. This applies to 3rd party firmwares that include a web GUI, as not all of them do so. The ASUS Firmware Restoration Utility comes with the CD-ROM included with the device and by default installs to *WinXP / Vista 32-bit C:\Program Files\ASUS\WL-500gP V2 Wireless Router Utilities\Rescue.exe *Vista 64-bit C:\Program Files (x86)\ASUS\WL-500gP V2 Wireless Router Utilities\Rescue.exe Flash using recovery method To flash using the "recovery" method, do the following... # Unplug the router # Press and hold the restore switch and plug in power. # Keep holding the restore switch until the power light starts to blink on and off. ## The router is now in recovery mode # Change the ip settings on your computer to: ## IP: 192.168.1.xxx(use anything above 1, I like 100) ## Subnet: 255.255.255.0 ## Gateway: 192.168.1.1 # Run the recovery program and point it to your .bin file of choice # Hit the "upload" button and wait about 2 minutes. # Change your IP settings back to DHCP and let it get an address # Open a web browset and go to http://192.168.1.1 and have fun! mspacone Updated 'out of the box' TFTP method Very easy process to flash a WL-500gP v2 out of the box straight to dd-wrt. You will need 2 Files for this procedure. This will be used in the initial flash ftp://ftp.dd-wrt.com/others/eko/V24_TNG/svn13491-snow/NEWD/dd-wrt.v24-13491_NEWD_mini_asus.trx This will be used in the 2nd flash for upgrade, which will add USB support ftp://ftp.dd-wrt.com/others/eko/V24_TNG/svn14853/dd-wrt.v24-14853_NEWD_big.bin This is an optional program for Windows. Those that do not know command line TFTP well enough should use this. ftp://ftp.dd-wrt.com/others/tornado/Windows-TFTP/tftp.exe 1) Power up router for atleast 2 minutes. 2) Once router is fully powered up, unplug the power. 3) Set the computer to a static IP 192.168.1.6 then plug in lan cable into port 1 4) Press and hold the restore button (the black button, not the red EzSetup button) 5) Plug power back in with restore button held for 30 seconds then release. 6) This will put the router in TFTP mode with the power led blinking. Set the tftp.exe Server to 192.168.1.1 and leave password blank then select the dd-wrt.v24-13491_NEWD_mini_asus.trx 7) Use tftp.exe to then flash the 13491 NEWD mini, after success wait 5 minutes, then unplug power 8) Plug power in and go to http://192.168.1.1 set a user/password 9) Once in go to Administration > Firmware Upgrade and select the dd-wrt.v24-14853_NEWD_big.bin 10) When file has been selected, set "After flashing, reset to" Default settings then Upgrade. 11) Wait till upgrade is complete and webgui is once again shown. Then set a user/password. 12) Once you have set a user/password make no other settings and close the web browser. 13) Telnet should be enabled by default, so telnet in at 192.168.1.1 with User:root Password:Whatever_You_set_it_to_in_the_webgui 14) When you get to the command prompt issue 2 commands erase nvram reboot 15) This will hard reset your router, wait 2-3 minutes then re-access webgui at 192.168.1.1 16) Set whatever settings you like and enjoy dd-wrt. * Also to remember to unset you static ip after flashing, if you intend on using DHCP TomatoUSB This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info vlan Info * VLAN Support buddee wrote: Confirmed working with the Asus WL-500gP v2. Before and after pics included. After moving port 3 into WAN port it of course no longer functioned like a LAN port. 1 2 3 4 | Case labels 3 2 1 0 | NVRAM ports Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures Notes LED Problem As of 01-01-10 Eko PostPosted: Fri Jan 01, 2010 1:43 am Post subject: Reply with quote This is a problem with these routers: If I set right value, so led turns off when radio is off, the router will crash 80% of time in client mode. Better to have stable router then one tiny led cosmetic problem. Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Asus Category: Fix Me! Category:Broadcom Category:BCM5354 Category:IEEE 802.11b/g